


I can't

by rizzleseverywhere



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizzleseverywhere/pseuds/rizzleseverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for the fanfic challenge on tumblr, week 15 with the theme of Dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistake. Is not beta'd.

"I..." Maura had to take a deep breath or she would pass out. It was so hard but she had to do it. For her.

"I dream...I dream that we are in a beach. You with your feets in the water, looking at the horizon. I am in the sand, admiring you, just waiting you to fade. But then you turn your face to me, with the smile that made me fall in love with you and ask why I am here in the beach with you. You start to say that I need to go, that I have a lot of things to do but I don't want..." The tears start to fall over her face, but the feeling of Angela's hand on her arms give a little more force to continue.

"I want to stay. Dreaming. Cause you are always there, but even there you are stubborn..." the doctor chuckles with the rest of people that were there "and you always ask me to wake up, to get up, to continue my day, to live. I try. You know I try but....but is so hard because you aren't here Jane…you aren’t here….”the voice fades out. The coffin starts to descend. Everything is over.

 

* * *

 

When Maura gets home, she starts to sob so hard that she can’t even breath. Everything was in the right direction, but suddenly everything was torn apart. She needed to see her. Maura went directly to her bed and falling on it let the numbness take over….

_The dream was always on the beach cause it was where Jane proposed to her. It was like a remind of what they could have…she started to walk in the sore until a silhouette showed up in her vision field. She stopped by her side._

_“You are here again…” Jane didn’t turn to see her. She was looking at the horizon again._

_“It’s hard to stay there since you aren’t there Jane…”_

_“I am sorry”_

_“It wasn’t your fault”_

_“So why are you here Maura? You need to let me go…”_

_“After 2 years?” She look at the wedding ring…the remind of her love…._

_“You need to let go”_

_“I can’t do this alone Jane. You taught me to live. You showed me how is to be loved and what friendship are and…”_

_“You still have friends Maur. You have my family. Your family. You have Ma to help you. And you can help her too.”_

_“It will not be the same…” There they go again…the tears. She knows she will wake up crying as usual._

_“I will always be there with you. And if you really need me. I will be here. Projected by you in your dreams” Maura could see the half-smile “I just don’t want you to stop living Maur. Live. For me”_

_“I…..I will try”_

_Jane turned to Maura and closing her eyes left a kiss in her temple._

_“I will always love you Maur.”_

_“I will always love you Jane”_

_“Wake up. You can do it…goodbye…”_

She started to wake up, the tears still falling. Would she? Would she be able to live without Jane? She could try but she wasn’t  sure if she would be able to do it. To see each day pass by knowing that Jane wasn’t there with here.

Jane was only a memory now. Someone that would invade her dreams. A projection. A feeling.


End file.
